prince_of_slytherinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8
Meanwhile, in the Lion is the eighth chapter of the first book in the POS-verse, Prince of Slytherin. Summary During Hermione's Study Group meeting, Neville explains to Harry the aftermath of their Potions class from a Gryffindor's perspective. Plot September 6th, 1991 After Harry leaves the rest of the Potters outside Dumbledore's Office, he heads to the library in order to meet up with the study group that Hermione has planned to set up. He is very surprised to find several Gryffindors (Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown & Dean Thomas) also attending the study group as he had assumed it was just him, Hermione and Neville. Parvati claims that Hermione's popularity as increased over the last few hours. When Harry asks about why, Neville begins to explain with him saying he might borrow his grandmother's pensieve so they can re-watch the memory. Returning to Gryffindor Tower from their Potions class, Jim calls out Hermione for not sticking together as Gryffindors should and ask why she called him a "braying ass". Hermione replies that, as a humble Muggle-born in awe at the magical world, she can't help point out when a braying ass has magically disguised themselves as a Hogwarts student. Jim asks why she's so upset as he "only lost house points". Hermione, stick of Jim's attitude, calls all the Gryffindor Prefects down to the Common Room. When the Prefects ask what Hermione is so upset about, Hermione asks them if Gryffindor aspires to win the House Cup or is it a big joke to them. Percy Weasley immediately suspects Fred and George Weasley of doing something, but they claim they've only stolen a toilet seat, a fact Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet are already displeased over. Neville tells the Prefects that Hermione is talking about Jim, with Jim calling him a traitor in response. Hermione then explains that its taken all week for the First Years to regain the twenty points Jim lost on their second day here. Although one of the Prefects tries to claim Jim has learnt from that, Hermione reveals his thirty-five point loss in Potions. Stunned, the Prefects inquire about how he lost so many points so quickly. Lavender Brown explains the point loss, with Neville pointing out that Hermione won them five points back before it continued indefinitely. When Jim says Snape shouldn't have singled him out with questions no First Year would know, the other Gryffindor First Years reveal they actually did know most of those questions. Jim suddenly explodes, claiming he shouldn't be treated like this as he's the Boy-Who-Lived. When Hermione asks him how he defeated You-Know-Who and Jim doesn't respond, Hermione points out the whole thing could have been a magical fluke that could have happened to anyone. Sick of Jim, she turns to head up to her room. Just before she starts climbing the stair though, she reveals that she just had a funny notion that what if Harry was the actual Boy-Who-Lived and his parents hid Harry away and present Jim in his place to hide that fact. Furious at the accusation, Jim pulls his wand on Hermione but is pinned by two older Gryffindors. Still able to talk, Jim shouts at Hermione, calling her a Mud-blood, creating audible gasps from the other Gryffindors. When Hermione questions how Jim's mother would like such language, she suggests they ask her. It is then revealed that Lily Potter and Professor McGonagall have been viewing the argument for some time and are shocked by the behaviour shown. As Lily leads Jim from the Common Room, Professor McGonagall awards Hermione five more points and warns that although no points will be deduced for the argument, any deduction of more than five points or due to disrespecting a teacher will lead to an automatic detention. She finishes by saying that she would very much like to win the House Cup and is sadden that any Gryffindor doesn't have enough pride to share that wish. Back in the library, Harry is shocked by the story and understands why Jim was so subdued when he saw him earlier. He then jokingly proposes to Hermione, with Neville telling him to back off as he saw her first. Navigation Category:Prince of Slytherin (book)